


Angel & Devil Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Assassination, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a young girl who was raised in an assassination agency, (YOU) and a young man 7 years her senpai is about to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come at me harder, (f/n)!" He yelled after jumping back from one of your attacks.

"I am!" You did a roundhouse kick, but easily got blocked off by his hand. "Tch!" You clicked your tongue.

"That's it," He did a hook kick and brought you down in one full swoop. "You need to take a break and cool your head." He pushed his hands in his pant's pockets and turned to leave. "Fighting with a hothead is only going to get you killed in battle. It gives your enemy an advantage."

"Help me up, Kuroo." You stuck out your hand.

Kuroo stopped in his tracks and glanced down at you. "...When are you going to stop acting like a baby, (f/n)."

"I'm not acting like a baby!" You responded. "I just sprained my ankle from kicking you just now." You glanced down at your supposedly sprained foot and began to rub it. "I can't get up on my own, help me."

"*sigh*" Kuroo turned right back around and reached his own hand to help you. As you took his hand with a firm grip, he then made the attempt to pull you up; "!!" "instead he was the one was pulled, or rather yanked to the ground where you once were. You used his weight to bring him down and at the same time pick yourself up. "You little-!"

"When are you going to stop falling for the same old trick, Kuroo." You glanced down and behind you at him, who had now taken your place on the ground. "I'm making miso soup is for dinner tonight. I hope you have an appetite for it."

"It's Kuroo-san to you missy!" Kuroo reached in his pocket and brought back out a pack of cigarettes and pitch black lighter. He picked out a cigarette and placed the small box back in his pocket. After a few clicks, he managed to get a fire started and used that to lit his new cigarette. He inhaled deeply and removed it away from his lips before exhaling smoke. "Damn brat..." He cursed you under his breathe.

'I've been with Kuroo-san for almost as long as I can remember.'

 

}Flashback Time{

 

"Waaah~! Mama~ Papa~" Long tears were streaming down your small cheeks as you sat next to a pool of your parents' blood. Your ears then picked up a set of feet coming your way.

"Hey! You want me to kill the kid too?"

'From the story I heard, apparently, my parents were in a huge sum of debt. And I thought in all that time that were living a perfectly normal life. No problems whatsoever.'

"There's a kid?"

You heard another pair of footsteps coming towards you. You tried to stop your crying, but your tears were overflowing, which had you unable to see, plus the pain that was throbbing at you heart wouldn't go away. It was completely out of your control.

"Ugh, she's so annoying. Can I just kill her."

"Hold it, stupid. Hey," The second person who had come up to you, squatted down right in front of you, "hurry up and wipe your tears." He told you.

"Uhh~" You were trying so hard to do so, but alas, it was still out of your control to do so.

"Do you want to die?" He played around with his dagger around your neck. "I can kill you right now."

"...." You immediately came to a halt. All you were capable of doing now, was sniffing uncontrollably. W-Who--Who are you?" You hurriedly rubbed your eyes so you could see his face. The only thing that lit up his face was the moon's light through the your windows. Who you thought was a big adult, was actually a teenager. A teenager who definitely dangerous.

'I was just 7 when I met him. And Him? He was just 14 at the time.'

"You first. Tell me who you are."

"M-Mama and papa told me not to speak to strangers."

"Ha," the other one chuckled, "except for being unfaithful to their promises, they were actually good parents."

"Shut up, Taketora." He glowered at him briefly before turning back to you. "Now then, it's up to you. Do you want to stay be with your parents side, and die? Or do you want to come with me, and live?"

'Who the hell asks someone that after they just killed someone else's family? Twisted bastard. But of course I chose to live. I definitely didn't want to end things there.'

 

}End Flashback Time{

 

"(f/n), is dinner almost ready?" Kuroo came out into the kitchen.

'That same night, those two took me away to their hideaway and that's when I met their handler: Nekomata Yasufumi-san. I thought he'd be a scary and buff man, but he's actually the opposite. When we first met, he wouldn't stop smiling and patting my head. He's give me a piece of candy almost everyday or take me out to eat after training. He was like my foster father.'

You took up a spoonful of soup to taste it. "Yes."

'Nekomata-san told me to stay with Kuroo, saying that it would be good if we 'get closer to each other so that we may look out for each other, like family'. Family? With my parents' murder? What a funny thought. I hate it the most sometimes when he actually acts like my family. he acts like if he's an older brother. Nekomata-san most likely told him to make feel as comfortable as possible. '

He took a seat at the table and took out another cigarette, ready to smoke it.

"Put away the cigarette, Kuroo-san."

"Why?"

"You know that I hate the smell of nicotine."

"..."

"If you insist on smoking right now, then do it outside, away from me."

Kuroo rolled his eyes. "...I'll put it away." And he did just that.

"....."

'It sounds cliche about what I plan on doing. But I don't want to get revenge, so much for the loss of my parents. I want to get revenge for practically ruining my normal life. I could have been something. I want to kill him, make him suffer for the last 14 years.'

"Your hair is getting too long again. Cut it."

"..."

"Hey-"

"I heard you."

"....Answer when I'm speaking to you."

'Nekomata-san allows me to still go to school normally and have friends like anyone else. I even have a part-time job at the mall, but all those are just cover ups to hide the fact of who I really am. I'm not a hard working student with a small paying job. I'm a fucking assassin.'


	2. Chapter 2

♪KNOCK-KNOCK♫

Kuroo placed his hand on the knob and turned it, and felt that it was unlocked, so he assumed that you were awake and decided to let himself in. "(f/n), are you aw-!" Kuroo's eyes widened. All he could see in his view was a young girl in her black panty and bra.

"Get the hell out you damned old pervert!" You snatched up the sharp dagger that was sitting on your dresser and flung it his way. "Close the fucking door!" You barked.

Kuroo, with his quick reflexes, shut the door so that the dagger would hit the door before it made contact with him instead. "My bad!" He shouted back. 'Wait a second. Did she just call me...'old'?'

►▲▼◄  
"(f/n), we have a new job to do. Sit down."

You dropped your bag on the floor. "...." With your arms folded, you took a seat down at the kitchen table. "Stupid pervert." You muttered.

"I told you already, 'my bad'!"

"You had no right opening my door without permission!"

"...." You did have a point. "Anyway, about the new job." Kuroo reached in his pocket and took out a picture of a young man. He had short, dark brown hair, brown eyes. From what you could tell by his facial expression, he seemed to be very friendly. "Yoshida Keisuke, is his name."

"I know him." You took up a piece of jelly-smoothed toast and took a bit out of it. "He goes to my college. There's something creepy about him."

"I know. This guy has an obsession for hot girls in glasses. Every time he sees one, he can't control himself, and rapes them most of them to death."

"Hm....No." You declined ahead of time.

"....What?" He became bewildered. "I didn't even say anything."

"I know what you want me to do. You want me to wear a pair of glasses and dress sexy in front of him so that he could get me alone and attempt to rape me. I'm not doing it."

'Little smart-ass.' "Come on, assassins put themselves in danger like this all the time."

"This is different."

"How so?"

"Why can't you get someone else to do it," You folded your arms and leaned back in the chair with your leg crossed over the next. "then we'll kill him together before he even gets the chance."

"...I didn't want to have to use this, (f/n), but Nekomata-san wants you especially to be apart of this."

"!....I want to see proof."

Kuroo went in his pocket and took out a little piece of paper that had a special stamp and signature on it."

Your eyes widened. "Ugh!" You groaned. "Fine!" You stood up and raked your bag off of the floor and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To school. Is there a problem?"

"Y'know, Nekomata-san also gave me permission to be in charge of you over this mission. "So you won't be going to school today."

"Excuse me?" You cocked a brow.

"Instead, you'll come with me and Taketora to the mall to get you some new clothes."

You slammed your hands on the desk with your now furrowed brows. "Bullshit!"

"(f/n)-chan!"

You sneered as you heard the familiar voice ringing in your ears unpleasantly. "Taketora-san...."

"There's my adorable (f/n)-chan!" Taketora ran inside the kitchen and made the attempt to jump on you, but you swerved out of the way so that he would crash into Kuroo instead.

"Damn it! Get off of me, Taketora!" Kuroo shouted and shoved him to the floor.

"If you perverts are done playing can we just go and get this over with already."

"Perverts?!" They looked at you with wide eyes. Kuroo in disbelief because he was being grouped together with Taketora; Taketora in disbelief because you made the word plural.

"Kuroo, what did you do to (f/n)-chan?" Taketora started to attack him.

"He walked in on me, in my room, while I was dressing."

"It was an accident!" He refuted as hard as he could.

"EHH?!" He was totally shocked. "How....How could--How could I have missed something so magnificent!!" He began to cry rivers. "What were they like, Kuroo!" He took Kuroo by his collar. "(f/n)-chan's panties!!" He shook him rapidly.

"!!" You sneered even more in disgust. 'I swear as soon as we get back I'm asking Nekomata-san for new locks.'

"Argh! Let go!" Kuroo shoved him away in the face. "(f/n), let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you perverted bastards."

"I said it was an accident!"

►▲▼◄

"I want you both to stay far away from my dressing room. I'll kill you if you try to come in." You threatened with a cutting glare. You took the sexy looking clothes and shoes inside the room with you and shut the door. About 2 minute later, you came back out in a mid-thigh skirt with pantyhose, high heels and a white collared shirt that was rolled up to your elbows. "How does it look?" Without a pose, you just asked them straight up.

Both Taketora and Kuroo sized you up and down. "You'd look hotter if you were posing." Kuroo noted. 'Well, she doesn't look bad, I'll have to give her that. But it's not like I knew she couldn't pull it off.' Kuroo found himself unable to tear his eyes away from you.

Unfortunately for him, it was something that you picked up as well. "Disgusting pervert." You muttered under your breath.

Kuroo grew a chip on his head. "Stop that."

"I think you look great, (f/n)-chan. All we need to do is get you a fake pair of glasses and you'll be ready."

"Do you have any later classes?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll hurry up and get the glasses and get you to school."

"Fine." You closed the door behind you and began to take off the clothes so that you could switch back to the other ones.

►▲▼◄

After getting the glasses and going back home to change, Kuroo dropped you off at school and watched you off. "I'll be picking you up after school at the same place." He told you. "Be careful, this one's dangerous."

"You say that to me all the time before I do a job, but I always end up coming back perfectly fine." 'Except for a few scratches here and there.' "I highly doubt that this one will be any different from the ones before."

"But isn't that because you're always careful?"

"...." 'He's not wrong.'

"Still, be careful. It'd be my ass if Nekomata-san's favorite kitten got killed." 'I say that, but she's definitely no kitten.' "And make sure you look sexy enough for your pray. He's right over there." He pointed with his eyes. From the corner of your eyes you followed him and spotted him talking to a few cute girls. "Alright, I'll see you later."

You closed the door and watch Kuroo drive off down the road. 'So all I have to do is be an sexy and easy glasses girl....?' 

"Excuse me," The person tapped you on the shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice you from afar, megane-chan."

'What the--!' You whipped your head around. and as soon as you had, you became face to face with your target. 'Yoshida Keisuke! H-How the hell did he get over here so quickly? Wasn't he just talking to those girls?' Your eyes darted to your right to looked for them, but they were gone. Most likely because they were walking up the stairs of the school already. 'More importantly, how the hell didn't I sense him just now? Either my senses are failing me, or he's some kind of ninja too!'


	3. Chapter 3

'Act sexy...Act sexy...!' You snickered. "Weren't you with those girls just now?"

"Eh? Don't tell me you were checking me out too."

You shifted your weight to your right foot. "Is that a bad thing?" You pushed up your glasses and folded your arms under your breast.

"Then who was that guy you was just talking to?"

"Just some old guy who takes me to school sometimes. You don't need to worry about him." 'What you need to worry about is me.'

'Old man?'

You now found Yoshida smiling with blush covering his cheeks. "You're on your way to class, right? Let me walk you there." He held out his hand, free for you to take.

"Alright." You smized at him while placing your hand in his.

"You don't have a boyfriend, right?"

"Not at all."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you." Yoshida snuggled his fingers in between yours. 

"Do what?!"

'What the-'

"Taketora shut up, will ya! If you don't stop shouting she'll hear us, stupid!"

"Oh, my bad."

'Those two idiots can't be serious. That crappy bed-haired idiot bugged me!'

"But of course. By the way, call me (f/n)."

"Mine is Keisuke. Let's get you to class then, (f/n)-chan. "

You and Yoshida started to walk up the stairs of the building and then down the hallway. Up a few more flight of stairs and one last hallway. Before you walked in the classroom, you pulled him aside near the girls bathroom. "Hold on a sec, I want to use the bathroom before I walk inside. I won't be too long."

"Sure."

You waved at him before slipping inside the bathroom entering one of the stalls. Luckily for you, no one was there. As soon as you locked the door, you began to pat yourself down everywhere. Just then, your remember leaving your hair pin out on the kitchen table this morning. 'He must have swapped it with a bugging device then!' You took the hair pin out of your hair and stared at it before take a deep breath. 

"I can do this myself! I'm not a damn kid anymore!!" You roared into the pin. "I don't your help!"

"ARGH! You damn brat! Don't yell so fucking loud in my ear!" He barked back.

"Don't bug my hairpins then! STUPID!" You then threw the hairpin on the floor and stomped on it with you heel, grinding it into the tile with all your might.

►▲▼◄

All of sudden, the loud and whining noise of feedback stabbed Kuroo in his ear. "Fucking brat!" Kuroo ripped the device out of his ear and threw it down on the car floor. 

"Kuroo, if you're so worried about her than just tell her that."

"I'm not worried about that stink'n brat! Nekomata-san is asking me to keep an eye on her."

'Yeah, right.'

"Damn, I need a cigarette!" Kuroo, whom was still pissed, opened up the glove department and raked out a box from the group of empty cartons that was there. "God! My fucking ears are ringing!" He took out his lighter and lit the end of the cigarette. "I swear kids nowadays have no respect!" He inhaled and exhaled a second later. "If it wasn't for me, she'd be dead a log time ago!" 

"Seems to me like you're actually pissed about that guy holding hands with (f/n)-chan."

"They were holding hands?!" Kuroo got even irritated from the realization of what Taketora was trying to do when the ends of his lips curved up into a cunning smirk. He blushed some. "Shut it. I'm only concerned as her upperclassman, nothing more."

Taketora shrugged. "If you say so. Hey, why don't we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure."

►▲▼◄

 

"(f/n)-chan, can I sit with you for lunch?" Yoshida came next to you at your table of friends and slid his lunch next to yours.  
"Sure. Be my guest, Yoshida-kun."

"(f/n)," one of your friends pulled your near from you collar, "how do you know Yoshida-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, we met this morning."

"D-Do you have a thing for him?" She asked you.

'Oh, that's right. Mutusumi has a thing for Yoshida.' "Don't worry, he's not in the least my type."

"You sure?" She asked with her worried expression.

"Of course," you tussled her hair. "he's free for the taking. As a matter of fact, why don't you talk to him right now."

"I-I'll try. Um...Yoshi--" 

"Ah, (f/n)-chan," Yoshida intentionally cut her off.

"!" The both of you looked at him in surprise before looking at each other. Mutsumi was the only one ended up looking down at her food solemnly. 'Mutsumi...'

"Why don't I get you some salad dressing for you salad." He stood up and took your salad bowl before letting your respond.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine without it."

"No, no. I insist. Tell me what you want. Ranch, honey mustard, or..."

"It doesn't matter." He took the bowl with him and walk away to where the different dressing were. "Mutsumi...it's okay."

"...."

"(f/n)-chan, does Yoshida perhaps have a thing for you? Or is it the other way around?" Shizue asked.

"What?"

"You're dressing exactly like his type today. And after all the times before, saying that you'd never dress or act a certain way for a for a guy like him."

"I don't like him." You retorted.

"Prove it." Mutusmi spoke up.

"Mutusmi...." 'How the fuck do you want me to prove something like that?' For a split second, you looked over to see what Yoshida was doing. And in that split second, you saw him push a small little vile into his pocket. '?'

"(f/n)-chan, I've got your salad with dressing on it." He came back with a bright smile on his face, as if he had done a good deed. "Eat up." He placed the bowl back down on your tray.

"...." You looked down at bowl and stared at it for a good while. 'So that's how he plays his games. He drugs the girls before doing whatever the hell he wants with them.'

"What's wrong (f/n)-chan, not going to eat?" He asked.

"Ah...no. I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden." You took up your bag stood up from the table. I'm going to go home early." You stated to walk away, but then...

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue low enough for him only to hear.

"What was that?" You whipped your head back at him.

"N-Nothing." He awkwardly smiled. 

"I-I'll eat it, Yoshida-kun." Mutsumi took the bowl off of your tray and stuck her fork inside the salad.

Your eyes widened. "Mutsumi!" You tried to stop her, but it was too late. The salad, along with the drugged dressing was already in her mouth, being chewed and ready to be swallowed. 'Son of a bitch...'

"?!" Yoshida cocked a brow when you tried to stop her. '...Does she know about it?' He asked himself.

"What's wrong with you, (f/n)-chan? Yoshida-kun went out of his way to get you this, and you're going to waste it. How could you!"

"Wha--"

"It's alright Yoshida-kun, I'll eat it in her stead."

"...." All Yoshida could do was look at her with disgust. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' He thought. 'I guess I'll just give her to the 'dogs' when the drugs kick in.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: I'm changing the honorifics on Kuroo for Reader-chan. From now on it will be '-senpai' instead of '-san'}

After your classes were over you went to a part o the school where not much people walked by. "Kuroo-senpai, I'm going to be coming home late, so don't wait come to pick me up. Also, you'll have to find something to eat for dinner tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I found out how Yoshida gathers his victims. He makes them take a drug by slipping it into their food or drinks, without them noticing."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but not my friend. Mutsumi swallowed the drug and, I need to be at her side at all times. He's most likely going to be around her for the rest of the day, so when that happens I'll--"

"You'll what, (f/n)-chan."

"!!" You whipped your head around and saw Yoshida towering over you with a wide and devious grin spread across his face. "Yoshi--Mm!" Out of nowhere he lunged at you with a cloth. He grabbed hold of, causing you to drop your phone, and covered your face with it. "Mm!!" You tried to get out his tight hold, but alas, his strength was greater than yours. 

Suspecting something from the way you were cut off, Kuroo called you."(f/n)?" There was no response from you. "(f/n), are you alright! Answer me! " He tried once again.

"I was wondering why it was so fishy that you tried to stop that air-head girl from eating that salad. You're no ordinary girl are you, (f/n)."

"You basta-!" Before you could try another attempt at retaliating, your vision started to fade and in no time at all, you had lost complete consciousness."

"(f/n)! Who's with you!" Kuroo continued to call for you, but still nothing, until the phone was soon picked up.

"(f/n), can't come to the phone right now. She just suddenly collapsed."

'Who the--Is that Yoshida!' Kuroo grit his teeth. "What the hell have you done with--" Kuroo was suddenly cut off with the long 'beep' in his ear. "That bastard!" 'Dammit! I thought you said you do this on your own! It's obvious that you're still a kid!' Kuroo raked his car keys off the dining table and dashed out the room.

"I just came here to visit and you're leaving already, Kuroo. Where are you going in such a hurry?" The gray-haired young man stopped him before he busted through the door. "What's going on?"

"That little brat is in trouble. I don't have time to talk right now, I gotta go." He put his hand on the knob with his foot ready to step through the soon to be opened door.

"(f/n)-chan?" he stood up, "let me come with you." 

Kuroo stopped and turned to face him."...Now why would I do that? You still have the tendency to kill whoever is not an ally, Suga-san. One of (f/n)'s friends is captured as well, I don't think she'd forgive you if you killed her."

Sugawara smirked. "You think so?" He plopped himself back down on the couch. "Go. I trust that (f/n)-chan will bring me back something fun after she's finished with her mission."

Without another word, Kuroo left and hastily made it to his car. As soon as he got in, he sped off towards the school. 'I'm coming for you, (f/n)!' He swore to himself. 

►▲▼◄

"Here you go guys, I've gotten fresh meat and a little extra." Yoshida dropped both you and Mutusmi, who were binned by ropes, on the ground in front of 3 other men. 

"Wow! Look at the jugs on the both of them!"

"Haha, I can't wait!" They all drooled over your bodies uncontrollably. 

Because of their continuous shouting, you slowly came to. 'My head...' It was pounding. 

"Make sure that you have your 'tools' for the end." Yoshida reminded them.

'!! That bastard, Yoshida!' You didn't dare move, nor open your eyes. 'Are there other people besides him? I can here them snickering.'

"I got dibs on the one with long hair." One said.

'Are they talking about Mustumi? So she's here...I screwed up. And Kuroo-senpai is going to rub it in my damn face when he gets the chance. That's only if I get out of here alive though.'

"That's fine, because none of you are laying a hand on (f/n)-chan. She's the best catch yet, because she was hard to get in way. But that's because she's no normal girl. Maybe when I finish with her, you can have her."

"So we can't touch her at all?" One of them came closer to you seemingly unconscious body and touched your face. At the same time, Yoshida took out a gun that was attached to his waist and aimed at the man's head.

"Yup." Was his only word before pulling the trigger and blowing his brains out. "Anyone else wanna try touching my prey?" He glared at the last two, in which they responded by looking away, as if they saw nothing.

'Oh good, he has a gun. But how do I get it, is the question.' 

"Now then, let's not waste anymore time." Yoshida took hold of your blouse and popped it open. Little did you know, your bra had popped open along with it. 

►▲▼◄

"Hey, you two!" Kuroo got out of the car and stopped 2 girls who looked like your friends.

"Eh? Us?" The looked hesitant when Kuroo came up to them.

"Have you seen (f/n)?"

"(f/n)-chan? Ah, we haven't seen her since lunch. "Both her and Yoshida-kun left I guess."

"Do you know where they could be?"

"N-No."

"Tch!" 'Dammit! They're not here!' He turned to go back inside his car, when one of them stopped him.

"Hey! Who are you to her?"

"....I'm her big brother." He got back into the car and sped off once again. All of a sudden, a beeping sound was going off on his phone. 'Finally, it's working.' He pulled over to the side where a cafe was to look at what the beeping was. 'I knew I did good in putting that tracking device in the heel of her shoe.' "Looks like they're at the abandoned apartment, which is not too far from where I am." He threw his phone on the passenger seat and started to drove again, off to save you.

►▲▼◄

"(f/n)-chan, hurry and wake up so I can here your voice when I do dirty things to you. Everyone is getting started already."

"Yoshida-san? Where am I?" You finally opened your eyes. 'woke up'. "What's all of this?" You looked down at yourself. 'I'm going to kill him when I get out of these damn ropes.'

"You're finally awake. Who was it that you were talking to on the phone, (f/n)-chan."

"Eh, what do you mean?" 'I have to play dumb until I can get that gun.' "I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Don't lie, I was talking to him on the phone before I captured you."

"Yoshida-san, did you--Did you take away my..." You blushed and turned away. "How could you, and I wasn't even conscious for it."

"What?" Yoshida was now confused. "I didn't even--"

"And I was totally ready for you. You're such a meanie."

"...Did I imagine all of that before...?" He muttered to himself. "There's no way...right? Maybe I'm, still a bit high from yesterday's mixer."

'Stupid idiot. I never in a million years thought that, that would actually work.' "How do you expect us to have fun the proper way, if you keep me bound like this. Let me out, so we can have some real fun, Yoshida-san~" You bat your eyes and looked at him from under your lashes.

"..." Yoshida snickered. "How can I resist you when you're like that. Fine, as you wish." He turned you around and started to untie you. As soon as your hands were free, Yoshida shoved you down on your back and lifted up your legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. 

"Wait, I wanna be on top." You told him while caressing his face.

"That's fine with me." As soon as he said so, you pushed him down and down on his back instead and climbed on top of him. Your hands began to roam all over his chest and abdomen.

"Let's hurry up and get this party started then."

"Yes," you smirked, "let's." You snatched up the gun that was on his waist and took him for his head. "You shouldn't have untied me, Yoshida-san."

•BANG!• 

That was fatal shot that ended Yoshida Keisuke's life. Blood, in about no time at all, began to leak from the hole and onto the floor. But the blood was not only there, it was on your face too. Your tongue came out and licked up the blood what was falling near your lips. 

"You little--" The last 2 men remaining stood up and took out knifes. that was hidden in their back pockets.

"What's the point if you're leader is dead? Oh well, Suga-san will be overjoyed once I tell him about that new 'toys' that I found for him to play with. The more, the merrier." You picked yourself up and turned to face them, dropping the gun. "Come at me." You signaled with your hands. And so they did. 'It's gonna be a bit tough not killing them both.'

"You bitch! Come here!" One charged at you with full force.

"'Bitch'?" You ducked down at his incoming high attack after hitting your heel against the floor twice. "How rude." You swiftly swiped your heel against his shin, cutting it with the small knife that was hidden away in the heel. Nekomata had two of the weapon specialists of your agency modify the newly bought heel. 'Those two did good, Lev-kun and Kenma-kun.'

"Ah! My leg!" He shouted. As he went down to clutch his knee, that's when you took your chance.

"You should never direct your attention away from you opponent." You grabbed onto the back his head and drove it into your knee as hard as you could. With that blow only, he collapsed.

"I'm gonna teach your little ass a lesson!" The second charged at you.

"I'm the one who needs to be teaching lessons." You knocked the knife out his hand. "Look at the way you're holding that knife. Are you even taking me seriously?" After a quick dodge, all you had to do was kick him in his genitals and he was down. "Looks like the both of us are safe." You looked over at Mutsumi.

"It also looks like a mission complete to me."

"!" You whipped your head around and saw Kuroo standing there, leaning up against the doorway. "Kuroo-senpai, when did you get here? ?

"Right after you shot Yoshida."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you help me."

"Well for starters," he leaned up and off the wall and started to walk up to you, "you looked like you could have handled it, which you did. Also," he smirked, "you're not a kid anymore." He placed his head on your head and ruffled your hair.

You blushed as his mini praise. "Please stop." You swatted his hand away. "But, I think I'm still a kid."

"How so?"

"I could have smashed that tracking device that you planted in my heel, but I decided not to. A part of me still thought that I might need your help, just in case something seriously bad happened."

"So you found out, huh? But, I never thought I'd hear meaningful words come out of your cold-hearted mouth."

"Shut up." You walked over to Yoshida's corpse and searched his pockets for you phone. You dialed the numbers to reach Sugawara."

"Who are you calling?"

"Hello, Suga-san, do you know where the old abandoned apartment is close by my school? Yes, if you have the time, you can come by and pick up your new toys. Yes, goodbye now. Kuroo-senpai, let's hurry and get Mutsumi out of here already and back to her house."

"Whatever you say." Kuroo walked over to you slipped off his jacket. He placed it over your shoulders and turned to attended to Mutsumi.

"What are you doing?" You asked him.

"Use that to cover up. You're practically exposed." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "And be mindful of your face when we leave here."

You smirked. "Yes, pervert-senpai."

"What?!" He turned to look at you with his narrowed brows.

♪Ringgg~♫

Your phone cut off his oncoming yell. You answered it, seeing as how it was Nekomata-san. "Hello, Nekomata-san? Yes." You handed over your phone to him. "Here, he wants to speak with you." 

Kuroo took your phone. "Yes sir?....Yes, I left it in the car.....You want me to what?! N-no, it's no trouble at all...it's just that...I don't think she'd agree to that....Yes...Yes, goodbye sir." Kuroo then ended the call. "Damn that old man!"

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to take you out to the amusement park tomorrow."

You blinked to show how dumbfounded you were by this words. "....Excuse me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"....Excuse me?"

"...Yeah..." He looked away.

"Kuroo-senpai, please call him back and do something about this! I don't want to go the amusement park, and with you no less."

"I can't even if I did try! He said that was should do it like it's another mission from him. It's final." 'And what the hell does she mean by that!'

You placed your hand on your forehead and let out a big sigh. "...I can't believe I have to waste one of my off-days with a cheapskate like you." You shook your head.

"I am not cheap!"

"Yes you are. I hope you don't think that I never notice you whenever you see the expensive meat in the grocery store, but then look away because of you'r cheapness."

"!" Kuroo's shoulders jumped, leading him to look away with complete guilt.

"Anyway, let's leave here." You slid your phone in between your breasts to hold it, since you didn't have any pockets.

'It disappeared...' He didn't mean to look, but it just happened so suddenly.

►▲▼◄

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." You grumbled.

"That's my line!"

'So bright...' It was really sunny outside so you had your hand shield your eyes away from the blinding rays.

'This is so weird, no to mention awkward! Why the hell did he send me here with her? "So...where do you wanna go first?"

"I don't know," you shrugged. "it doesn't matter to me." You shoved your hands down the pockets of your jacket.

"Then how about we go on that roller coaster over there." Kuroo pointed to the tallest coaster in the park.

"Sure." You covered your mouth so that you could yawn. You started to walk off in the direction of the roller coaster, leaving him behind.

'It's a good think she doesn't like anyone or vise-versa. She's not being cute at all!'

►▲▼◄

"Kuro-kun, how was your da....outing with (f/n)?" Nekomata tried to play it off as best he could.

"You definitely was about to say date weren't you!"

"What? You turned it into a date, did you?"

"No such thing happened!"

"What a sha...Well, at least you two had a god time, right."

'I know what you were about to say!' "Anyway, why did you send me out with her?"

"I thought that you two needed a break. Plus, I wanted to set you two up together and start the beginning of your relationship. I want to be the one responsible for when you two do decided to get together."

'This old fart...' "Nekomata-san, I am in no way attracted to that brat. She causes me to take the maximum of pain killers that I can a day. Shes rude and only listens to you and Suga-san."

"Oh, you're just exaggerating."

"No, I'm serious! You just don't see it because she's your favorite!"

"Haha, you think so?"

'He's not even denying it!' 

"Well, enough of that for one day, let's get down to business." His expression turned rather serious. We actually have a bit of a problem on our hands. Tomorrow evening their will be a celebration held for my birthday. Several assassination agencies were invited to attend, but there is the one certain agency that I would like for you and everyone else to concern yourselves with. That old owl has yet to show his face to me, but always has his owlets come before me in his stead."

"How come you're now telling me this?"

"It slipped my mind." He grinned.

'You can't forget about something like that!' "So what do you want us to do?"

"Basically I want you to keep on your toes and get ready to pounce if you have to. They only strike and show their true colors during the night time, so this party will be a chance to try and kill me. We've been enemies for years now, that old owl and I. On the surface we may seem like allies, but underneath, we're always at each others throats."

"I got it. Are the crows apart of this as well?"

"Yes, I spoke with Ukai-kun about this before hand. But, Kuroo-kun, should I really die tomorrow then I want you to take over as the boss."

"-!! I can't--"

"That said, make sure you get yourself a suit if you don't already have one, Kuroo-kun."

"...."

►▲▼◄

When Kuroo arrived back home, dinner was already cooked and ready to eat. After having dinner, he sat down on the couch next to you and informed of you of what was going on tomorrow night.

"So basically, Nekomata-san's life is on the line tomorrow? That means we have to be on our A-game tomorrow night, right?"

"Yup. You scared?"

"...No."

"Heh, what's with the hesitation before your answer."

You blushed. "There was no hesitation!"

"Liar. If you can't handle though, it's best if you just stay home."

"I can handle it!" You rose to your feet with clenched fists. "Just you wait, I bet I'll be the one saving your ass tomorrow if something goes down!"

Kuroo smirked and stood up as well. "As if. I don't need a little kitten trying to take care of a big cat like me."

"Even a big cat like you is gonna fuck up one day."

"What a sharp tongue you have against your senpai, (f/n)."

"I know right, I only use it for you, my dear senpai." You smirked right back at him.

"Damn brat."

"Piece of shit."

"At least I've had my first kiss alre--!" Kuroo fell to the ground after being tackled. Your hands were placed firmly over his lips, but even you didn't have to lift your hands to know that there was a cunning smirk underneath.

"You bastard." There was sharp glare in your eyes. "Who told you?"

'W-Wait, that was true?' "I don't know what you're talking about, (f/n)."

"Who. Told. You!" You grit your teeth.

"Don't worry," he was about to burst into laughter, "I won't tell anybody." He muffled.

"...." Little chips were appearing all over your back. 'I'm gonna kill him. Today is the day that I'm going to kill this shitty bastard.' You reached your hand up and inside your breasts, pulling out a small gun which was stashed away for a 'just in case Kuroo-senpai did or said something' moment. This, was that moment.

"H-Hold on! Relax! It's just a joke!" He began to panic.

"I'm going to kill you, Kuroo-se--!!" You ripped away you hand from his mouth when you felt something wet glide against your palm. "You disgusting ass!" You looked at the palm of your hand to see his saliva. But taking your eyes away from him was a mistake. "!!" Kuroo smacked the gun out of your hand, sending it sliding across the floor, and pushed you down topping you. He grabbed up your wrist and held them above you. The table were turned.

"Get off of me!" You barked.

"Do you actually think telling the enemy to get off of you will work?"

"...No, but this will." You lifted up your knee and aimed right for Kuroo's crotch.

"!!!" Kuroo immediately grabbed his crotch and fell over on his side.

"Loser."

"I...am not...a loser!" He grunted. He was in so much pain as of now. "You cheater."

You sighed. "Stop whining. You're the one who started this after all."

"Yeah....right." He denied.

As you turned to walk away, your movements stopped and you quickly came crashing right back down to the floor. 'This guy!' You whipped your head around to see that Kuroo had his hand grabbed onto your ankle. 'You faker! I knew something felt weird when I kicked him.' 

"I have you all figured out, (f/n)." He smirked as he dragged you under him once again. He had a protective pad made especially fro his crotch. "That trick won't work on me."

"Kuroo-senpai, that hurt."

"...Eh?"

"I really came down hard just now. Why would you do that? I know I may be bad sometimes, but I'm a girl y'know. I'm not as tough as you, a man."

"Jeez, will you stop faking it, little baby." Thing is, Kuroo in no way at all, was familiar with this type of method of trickery. Well, at least when it came to you using it.

"What are you talking about?" You bat your eyes. "I think I for real sprained my ankle and you're sitting here, accusing me of being a faker. How cruel." Tears started to come to your eyes.

"A-Alright, enough playing around, I'm sorry." He was looking to get off of you, but then your legs had wrapped around him and brought him down close to you. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He was confused.

Your hands came to back of his head and brought his ear near your lips. "Don't go, stay." You whispered seductively. "I don't ever want you to leave me."

"!!" Kuroo's heart, to his surprise, had picked up tremendously and blush was appearing on his cheeks. "What the hell. You little--Let--"

"No!" You shouted. "I need you...to tell me..."

"T-Tell you...?"

"Tell me....how do you like this tactic against my enemies, senpai."

"!!!" Kuroo's eyes widened at the realization that there was a dagger on his back. 'What the hell! I thought she was being serious!' He felt humiliated moment. But the thing that shocked him even more, was that his heart was still beating like crazy. "When did you--"

"Surprised aren't you. I used this same skill to kill Yoshida."

'She did the same thing to that guy? She showed him sch a sexy look? Wait....did I just that she was sexy?!'

"Kuroo-senpai? Can you remove yourself from me now? I'm tired and want to go to bed."

It wouldn't stop. "....What hell did you do to me, (f/n)?" He couldn't keep his heart rate at bay no matter how hard he tried.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

A long and black dress that was long-sleeved and had a long slit up the side. A keyhole neckline that showed off your cleavage. The dress hugged your body all over, and the simple black high-heels. Diamond bangles, lightly coated lip gloss, and an ankle bracelet that you wore completed your look.

He couldn't stop staring at you. Neither Kuroo nor Tanaka and Nishinoya could stop. But to tell the truth, it wasn't only them who had their eyes on you, it was a few other guys from the other agencies who couldn't stop staring with wide eyes. Neither at you, or the other girls who had attended the party.

"What the hell are you staring at, Kuroo-senpai?" You asked him with a cocked brow.

"!" Kuroo switched his ray of vision into another direction. "Nothing..."

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since last night."

"It's nothing alright, just..." Kuroo walked away from you and found himself by Yaku and Taketora.

"What's wrong, Kuroo?"

"Why the heck is everyone asking me that."

"Because you're not like your usual self at the moment." Taketora answered.

"Rhetorical question, Taketora."

"You actually seem a bit love struck." Yaku added on.

"!!" Kuroo evidently thought about what had happened last night and began to blush. "That's not the case." He denied.

'What a liar. He totally likes someone.' The both of them thought.

Seeing you by yourself, Sugawara made his way over to you. Suga-san, you came. I thought you would be playing with your toys this evening."

"I decided that I could play with them another day."

"By the way, where are the owls?" You asked Sugawara.

"They should be arriving at any given minute. Ah," he put his hand to his earpiece, "actually, they're making their entrance right about....now."

Both cats and crows turned their attention to entrance where the owls were indeed walking down the hall. The leader of their parliament was a young man who had gray hair that defied gravity, and a handsome one with short black hair who walked on the right side of him. There were others who walked behind them, but none of them had a that certain air like those two carried.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we meet yet again, Kuroo." The smirking gray owl strolled right up to Kuroo with his hands shoved down his pockets of his slacks. "It's been too long, cat."

"How you been Bokuto, Aakashi? I didn't think that we'd meet again, especially after the last time that we met."

"Suga-san, do they personally know Kuroo-senpai?"

"You can say that. Did Kuroo manage to tell you how much Nekomata-san and their handler hate each other?"

"Yes."

"Well, their vendetta for each other goes deeper than that."

"How come?"

"Well, they were once buddies, even though their handlers were but when Bokuto killed Kuroo's older sister because Kuroo killed Bokuto's only family, his uncle. Though, Kuroo had no idea that the person he killed was Bokuto's uncle and killed his older sister out of spite and revenge."

"..." 'You can practically see the menacing air hovering over those two.'

"So, where is this new partner that you've got. I wanna meet him."

"(f/n)!" Kuroo called you.

"..." You made your way over to them, seeing the surprised look on Bokuto's face when you walked over.

"...A woman? You partnered with a woman?"

Your eyebrows narrowed. "Is there something wrong with him pairing up with one?" Your arm crossed over the other.

"A sassy one at that."

"Excuse our idiot leader." Aakashi spoke up.

"An idiot?!"

'This duo is a bit weird.' You thought as you scanned the both of them.

"But without a doubt, there is something about you that's interesting. Kuroo killed someone or more dear to you, didn't he."

"How do you--"

"A simple guess. He does it to everyone though. He's merciless."

"Bokuto, we're assassins. There shouldn't be any room for feelings or emotions when there's a job to be done. But you--It seems you only assassinate for revenge."

"Stupid cat." Kuroo frowned.

"Shitty owl." So did Bokuto. Nothing but static was there between the both of them. Anyone who wasn't involved could only stand by and watch the both of them. 

"You wanna go right here?" Bokuto's furrowed eyebrows, piercing eyes and frowned lips created a pissed expression.

"Sure, why not." He smirked. 

'These two cannot be serious right now.' You walked right up to Kuroo and folded a fist, using it to break up their fight. "Kuroo-senpai, please be professional about this."

"Ow!" Kuroo bent over and clutched his head. "You fucking br--!" Kuroo was getting ready to rant when he saw your cleavage right in front of his face. "!!"

"We're supposed to be ready to pounce at the right time, right? What good is it if you jump before it's time?" You whispered to him.

"...." You most definitely had a point.

"Besides, I'm your partner which means I have to pick up after your shit if you decide act stupid."

"I wasn't--"

"Bokuto-san, please forgive my incompetent senpai. Please, enjoy the party." You took Kuroo by the arm and started to drag him away to a different part of the room.

"I hope that I'll be seeing you again, (f/n)-chan." He called out.

"Thanks, I guess." Kuroo leaned his back up against the wall and shoved his hands down his pockets. "I would've fucked up the plan if it weren't for you."

"I know that."

"So, uh....you look really great tonight. Heh," he chuckled, "I thought that you'd come to the party in a suit, but....I guess...not." His laugh came out totally dry.

"Kuroo-senpai, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a fever?"

"What?! I don't have a damn fever. Can't a man complement a woman when she looks nice." He blushed and looked away from you.

You cocked a brow. "....There most definitely is something wrong with you after all. Did you bump your head last night?"

Kuroo sighed along with the rolling of his eyes. "....No. I mean it though, you look gorgeous tonight."

"!!" Suddenly, blush began to spread across your face. "What's wrong with you?" You looked down towards your feet. "You're creeping me out."

"Heh~ Is the big and bad (f/n) blushing from a little complement?" He peered in your face with a smirk.

"I--I am not!" You denied. "Now get away from me you idiot." You took your hand and smushed his face away from yours. "Nekomata-san told us to dress nice right, so of course I'd dress nice."

"Heh, it's still a surprise though."

"..." 'Why can't I stop blushing...? Ugh, he's so annoying...' You glanced at him from the corner of your eye, to see that he was smiling happily to himself, and there was blush on his face as well.

"How about something light to drink?" He asked. "We can't afford to get drunk tonight."

"Uh, sure. Anything is fine."

"Gotcha." Kuroo leaned up off the wall and went over to the table that held different types of wine and the like.

'Seriously...what's up with him? But...•Badump•...what the hell is wrong with me...?'


	7. Chapter 7

'Luckily for us, on the night of the Nekomata-san's party, we didn't have to work hard at all. It seems like the owls were just there to enjoy the party like the rest of us were. Bokuto-san tried to hit on me for the remainder of the night, but ended up being knocked unconscious by his partner. A few weeks later though, things behind senpai and me have been weird. Very, very weird.'

"(f/n)," Kuroo pulled your attention away from the television. "I'm going to the gym, do you wanna come along with me?" He looked down at you.

As soon as you looked up at Kuroo, his eyes darted in another direction. "Sure," You cocked a brow at him before reaching for the remote and switched the t.v off. "let me just get my stuff." You picked yourself up and walked to your room to get changed and yourself together.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the car. Just don't take too long." And then he went along to go start the car. 

'That bastard was totally avoiding my eyes just now. I don't get it, what's his deal all of sudden.'

 

"I thought I told you not to take too long."Kuroo looked ahead as he put the car in gear.

"I didn't. You just have a short attention span, senpai." You pulled in the door an crossed your limbs over each other.

"Tch, whatever." He then started to drive. All of a sudden, it became quiet for about a good 5 minutes, until he decide to speak up. "So, your birthday is in 3 days. Anything special that you wanna do?"

"No. I'd rather just stay home and relax."

"You know Nekomata is not going to allow you to do something like that. He's going to have me drag you out of bed, by order, and bring you down to something he'll probably have planned for you."

"Does he something planned for me?" You cocked a brow in question.

"How the heck should I know? But why, you suddenly interested?"

"No way." 

"Well, he doesn't tell me everything in detail, and not until last minute. It's super annoying. But you should think about something you wanna do; somewhere you wanna go."

"....I'll think about it." You leaned your head up against the window and closed your eyes until you arrived at your destination.

►▲▼◄

"Ohoho~, and just who do we have here?"

"Son of a....what the hell are you doing here?" Kuroo's brows creased, annoyed by the presence of a certain bird.

"The same reason why anyone else would come to a gym, Kuroo."

"He got you there, senpai." You walked past the pissed cat and smirking owl to pick a machine for yourself. Something that you could work out on your legs.

His eyes followed you. "Shut up..."

"Well, now that (f/n)-chan is here, I've got a greater reason to keep showing off." He grinned.

"(f/n) isn't into shitheads like you." He folded his arms.

"Hm~ so what's her type? Someone like you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't know then I won't say." Bokuto turned his back on Kuroo with folded arms to prove his knowledge.

"That's because you don't know, damned owl." Kuroo released a cunning smirk.

"I do to!" He whipped his head back around.

"Then say it!"

"I don't need to!"

"Will you two just shut up! If you both wanna take outside! Or better yet, a ring!"

"....Sorry..." They both apologized. Both young males walked over to machines near you and began working out themselves. After about 30 minutes of working up a good sweat, Bokuto glanced over and noticed how nonchalantly he was staring you every now and then.

"Hm...something about you is different, Kuroo. You've become a bit soft."

"Huh?" he turned to him. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't notice you checking out (f/n)-chan's sweaty body." He whispered with both corners of his lips tugged up like Cheshire cat.

"!" He was caught red handed. That being the case, Kuroo blushed furiously. "What the--it's not like that! I'm just--"

"Checking her out, 'cause you like her."

"Bokuto, do you understand the age gap between us? What the hell would I be liking a brat like her for? She's rude, immature in some ways--"

"She's also cute, and I haven't seen her in action, but I'm sure she's strong in her own ways."

"...Strong in her own ways huh...?" Kuroo then flashed back to that night when you had used that dirty trick on him. "Tch..." He couldn't help but blush just a smidgen. "....Anyway, I'm not getting soft."

"Sure you aren't. Anyway, if you're not going to go after her right away, then I'll just help myself."

"Bokuto..." Kuroo's expression turned serious. "You try anything with her, and I'll kill you personally."

"No offense, but I'd rather be killed by (f/n)'s pretty little hands than your rough ones."

 

"Kuroo-senpai," you turned to the him, "....let's do it."

"....Huh? Do what?" He was slightly confused.

"The party. Tell Nekomata he can throw me a party, a big one too."

"Uh....okay, I'll let him know."

"And tell him to send an invitation to each agency."

"The hell, I'm not your message boy!"

"On the contrary." Snatching your towel away from the machine, you moved away to yet another one to work on your upper body.

"That little--*sigh*" All Kuroo could do was sigh in defeat.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, (f/n)-chan, you've decided to have a party for your birthday, huh. Great," Nekomata grinned, "I'll throw you a big one. Bigger than your first birthday with the agency.

"Yes, sir. Well then, I'll see you later. Ah, and be sure to tell everyone to keep one their toes within the invitations." You reminded him before turning on your heal and exiting his office.

Nekomata couldn't help but smirk. "That's my gal."

 

"Hurry the hell up, (f/n)." Kuroo continued to honk his horn at you. "Party City is waiting for us!"

"Again...why are we going to Party City?" You opened up the car door and plopped yourself down inside. Closing the door, you strapped yourself and crossed your limbs, as usual.

"To get you decorations, duh." Kuroo drove away from the curb. 

"So you're saying that an all white dress-code isn't enough for you?"

"No way! We're going all out for your 21st birthday."

"Hm...Seems like you're way excited for this than Nekomata-san."

"!" Kuroo flushed. "That's not it, okay. We just need to get stuff for the party..."

"If you say so, senpai." You glanced out the window.

"So, why'd you pick an all white dress-code for your party?"

"Blood looks pretty on white, doesn't it."

"The heck...?" Although puzzled, Kuroo decided to leave it alone until the night of. "Oh, that's right, you're not going to be inviting the owls...are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"They're nothing but trouble!"

"That may be true, but they aren't our enemy, senpai. They are valuable allies, just as much as the crows. We have another bird that needs to be taken care of. We need them; anyway I've already sent invitations to them already, since they live relatively far away from our agency."

"...I don't understand why we need those bastards but if that's who you want to invite, then fine. I've no right in who can and can't come anyways."

"Senpai, you're sulking."

"I'm not sulking...." 'Well...maybe just a little bit...' "I just don't need that damned owl flirting with you." Kuroo blushed.

"I'm not interested in Bokuto-san, and anyway," you glanced over at him, "why are you concerned about that?"

"!" Kuroo's blush deepened. "D-don't worry about it, alright!"

"...Weirdo." Your eyes fixed back onto the road.

.

.

.

"(F/n)-chan! Happy Birthday~!!" Rang 2 crows who skipped into the foyer of Nekomata's home. "We brought presents!"

"Thank you, I'm glad that could make it." You smiled.

"Thunk!" The both of them held tightly onto their chest with great joy.

"...Thunk...?" You cocked a brow. 'That's new.'

"Right you guys, that's enough!" With strong arms to rake Tanaka and Nishinoya away, you followed them up to their owner. "Don't worry about those guys, (f/n)-chan."

"Daichi-san, I'm glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything...well except if a mission came about." He grinned. "The owls aren't here yet? I don't see them."

"I just texted Akaashi-kun a few minutes ago. They should be her any--"

"Hey, hey, hey! We've arrived!!!" Screeched a particular showy owl. "Where's the birthday girl?!" Bokuto placed his hand on his forehead and searched for you through the crowd.

"You're too damn loud, stupid owl. Take a hors d'oeuvre and pipe down already." Kuroo appeared before Bokuto and Akaashi like a waiter, holding a plate of appetizers.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do." Bokuto snatched the plate out of Kuroo's hand and began to consume anything and everything on the plate.

"You-! Don't eat everything you fucking glutton!"

"You all made it."

"(f/n)-chan, there you are." Bokuto forced whatever he had in his mouth down his throat. 

"We would have been here earlier, but Bokuto-san-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You don't have to tell everyone!" Bokuto flew in front of Akaashi to stop him from continuing his sentence. Blushed covered his cheeks as he looked back and forth between you and Akaashi. 

Akaashi let out a brief sigh and showed Bokuto from being in his way. "Everyone is here then?" Akaashi asked, looking around to see those from Karasuno and Nekoma. 

"Yes, now we wait," you crossed your arms firmly over your chest, "and hope this all turns out well."

"Wait for what?" Kuroo turned to you. "(f/n), you still haven't explained yourself from the other day."

"Don't worry about it, senpai." You reassured him.

"Bokuto, do you know anything?"

"Huh? Of course I do." He smirked. "What, you do know?"

"No, he doesn't." You answered for Kuroo, while secretly giving Bokuto a sharp glare.

"What the h-"

"(f/n), where are you?" Stopping Kuroo mid-sentence was a deep voice that ricocheted off the walls of the place and caught the attention of everyone.

"Wakatoshi-san..." You answered to the owner of the voice. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Two nights before you disappeared for good, am I correct?" As he continued to advance, a path was made leading towards you.

"(f/n)...who the hell is that guy?" Kuroo turned to you with creased brows. Still he could get no answer from you.

You steadily watched as Ushijima walked right on up to you. All was calm and silent in the room, and only his footsteps could be heard.

"Your voice has changed...and it seems that you aren't the happy little girl that I new back then." He towered over you. His eyes as serious as you had remembered them to be. "Even still," his hand reached out and caressed your soft cheeks, "I've missed you, dearly."

"Is that so." You casually eased into his hand, allowing your own hand to cover his.

'What the fuck...' Kuroo was clearly getting more pissed by the second. But what barely sent him over the edge, was the next scene that played out before him.

As Ushijima picked a few strands of hair from near your cheek, he eased it behind your ear, and then swiftly delve in for a quick kiss to your lips. "I'll be taking you home for good, once this party is over." He coolly whispered.

'Who the fuck is this guy?!'

"Senpai, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Wakatoshi-san." 

And just like that, a thousand weights had plummeted to the bottom of Kuroo's stomach, and not to mention heart. "Fiance...."


	9. Chapter 9

"Fiance..." Kuroo couldn't believe his ears, not one bit. "You're kidding...right...?"

"Not at all." Saying so, you raised your left hand and showed him your ring finger. Indeed, a diamond ring was now placed there.

"Since when?! I never heard anything like this!"

"We knew each other since we were kids, and haven't seen or talked to one another since recently. Once we were reunited, Wakatoshi-san asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"...Do you love him?"

"What do you think, senpai."

"...." A direct hit. Kuroo was officially hurting. It felt like he had gotten dumped in the worst way.

"So, this is the bride-to-be, Wakatoshi~" Popping up from behind Ushijima was a young man red and spiky hair. And beside him, was a few more young men. "But, it's a meat fest in here. Where are the chicks at?"

"Look for them, Tendou-san. They're around."

"Eh~ You told her my name?" Tendou smirked. "Well aren't you a cutie." Tendou moved to give you a pat on your hand, but his hands was smacked away, without hesitation, by Ushijima himself.

"Don't touch." Was all the words that were needed to scare Tendou away.

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" He asked you.

"I'll show you, Wakatoshi-san." Tugging on his cuff, you pulled him along and through the crowd to the buffet table.

'I'm dreaming...aren't I?'

"No way, I wanted to be the one to court (F/n)-chan. Oh well, all we can do is wish her the best, right, Kuroo?" Bokuto smirked.

"Go screw yourself." And with that, Kuroo shoved his way past the crowd and made his way out of the foyer. Once out into the foyer, he loosened up his tie and marched all the way into the bathroom. After slamming the door behind him, he slammed his hands down on the counter of the sink and stared right into the mirror. He looked horrible.

'What the hell...A fiance? She has to be lying about this! I never heard her mentioning anything about a fiance, ever! And now he just waltzes up into the party like he own the place and kisses her, and right in front of me!? I wanna kill that guy so bad... And why the hell does she have to add 'san' to his name? That's super weird for a couple....aint it...!!'

"You don't have to be formal with me, you know that, don't you?" He said, once you both arrived at the food table.

"Of course I do. I just choose to be formal with you."

"....Aren't we friends?" He glanced over your way from the corner of his eye.

Your eyes moved from the table of treats and food so that you could catch Ushijima staring. "Of course. Although, according to everyone else, we're engaged."

"How come you didn't just introduce me as your friend instead? You even went so far as to let me kiss you."

"I just wanted to see the look on my senpai's face when I said so."

"You're really something..."

"Says everyone else." A corner of your lip tugged up. "I know you like sweets, so how about I cut you a slice of cake."

"...(f/n), have you decided on whether you wanted to start working for me yet?" He reached out and picked up a small plate from the rest of the stack.

"I already told you, I have no interest in something like that." You picked up the cake knife set. "You know just much as I do that drugs are illegal."

"Should I kill your loved ones once again?" Ushijima watched as you carefully lifted the knife over the cake and cut into it. "Since you have no family left, then it'll be your friends, and that person as well?"

"Why must you always result to violence?" You cut the other side of the piece and carefully slid the server right under the piece. "Ever since we were little, you would beat up the person who never agreed with you, boys and girls. Why can't you ever just talk things out?"

"Because that's just the way I am. If you can't deal with it, (f/n)....then you can die."

"....People like you," you slide out the piece from the rest of the cake and placed it on his plate, "Wakatoshi-san....we eradicate." 

"Is that so...Well, let me say this," he placed down the plate and turned fully towards you. "I really missed you, and had such high hopes that you would come over and work for me. I know that you're highly skilled and talented." He took a single step closer to you.

"I know." Your head was now tilted for your eyes to meet his. 

"How about one last kiss, before the end of your life." He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in, while he leaned in closer to your lips.

You lazily held the cake knife in your hand. "It doesn't matter to me." Your lips parted and your lids slowly lowered down.

"HEY! Keep your filthy hands off of my Kouhai, you son of a bitch!" With a roaring voice, Kuroo caught everyone's attention. Hundreds of eyes were directed to him, and witnessed him holding a loaded gun in his hand. "Get out of the way!" He shouted at anyone who was.

"This guy, he always has to make it about him, doesn't he." Bokuto scoffed to himself, yet a smirk played out on his lips.

"Tch, I can't even get a simple goodbye kiss. Tendou!" He called for backup, but heard nothing. "?" When his eyes darted in different parts of them room, he noticed that everyone he came in with, had been knocked out, with girls standing by their sides, keeping guard.

"Guess I always have to do things for myself around here." Ushijima suddenly yanked you into his tight hold. His arm tightened around both of your own, bounding you to him. He went into his breast pocket and slipped out a gun of his own. He aimed it directly at Kuroo, and just when he was about to pull the trigger, changed course and aimed way up high and pulled the trigger.

"Gaah!" Ushijima had just taken out one of your agencies best snipers.

"Tch." You clicked your tongue.

"(f/n), you might be skilled and talented like I said, but I have more experience and knowledge. You're not on my level, yet."

'Shit, I can't shoot with (f/n) in the way. What the hell am I supposed to do...' Kuroo had to think quickly. You're life was in danger.

Without him noticing, You calmly moved your hands up and under your dress, to retrieve a small dagger. You slipped it out and held it near his thigh. "Senpai!" You called for him. All you had to do was look him in the eyes, for him to give you a nod in response.. As soon as you gave him the signal, You tapped your heel twice and as you raised your leg for the third time, you dove your heel, or rather your blade, into Ushijima's foot.

He grunted and hunched over some in pain. "You little--!" As soon as he did so, you jabbed him the gut with your elbow and briefly ripped away from his grasp. 

"Now!" As you shouted that, a gunshot rang out from Kuroo's gun, and hit Ushijima right in the shoulder. 

While he clutched his shoulder, you managed to widen the distance between the both of you. "Senpai! Everyone! Don't you dare lay a hand on him, he's mine.

"(f/n), are you kidding?!" Kuroo lashed out. 

"I am! Now shut up and let me fight! This is my fight now!"

"(f/n), you're playing dirty." Ushijima looked up at you with a sharp glare in his eyes.

"Anything to take down a monster like you, Wakatoshi-san." You held your dagger out in front of you. "By the way, do you know why I chose white as the party's dress code? It's so I could see all your pretty blood splatter around, Wakatoshi-san."

"You've gotten a lot more cheekier I see." Saying so, Ushijima calmly walked in your direction.

"What are you doing?" You question him, observing his every movement.

"You want to catch me, don't you? Well, here I am. Catch me!" Ushijima then tilted forward, forcing you to lunge out and catch him. 

"What's with you? I thought were going to have a fight to the death?"

"When it comes to dealing with people and ending their lives...you're the one person who I can't go through with."

"...." You were speechless. "Liar." You casually looked down at your thigh, and noticed that a knife was taking occupant there. And so, you raised the dagger over him and drove it into his shoulder blade. "You're a monster regardless to who it is."

"I was really hoping that you would become mine one day..."

"Taketora-san! Kuroo-san! You can help me out now." Both men and an extra came to your aid, Taketora and Inuoka picked up Ushijima and Kuroo ripped out scooped you up into his arms.

"You crazy ass! You didn't think it was too dangerous to take that guy on by yourself?" 

"No...Thanks though, for coming to be aid as always."

"You're my kouhai, of course I'd come to your aid."

"Is that really how you see me, senpai? As your kouhai?"

"!!" Kuroo blushed heavily while you snickered to yourself. "L-Let's just hurry up and get you to a hospital. It's be a problem if you lost a lot of blood and died.

"Yes..." You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you were whisked away out to the front door. While walking away, you looked back at Ushijima until he had caught your eyes on him. Once eye contact was made, you winked at him while I smirk drew to your lips. 'All according to plan.'


End file.
